


Cherry Vodka Lips

by smolbin



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, just wanted a chanbaek smut, you can't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbin/pseuds/smolbin
Summary: Chanyeol is too drunk to realize he is talking about his dirty fantasies while Baekhyun is too aroused to tell him to stop.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. round 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey there:)  
> i just wanted to write a plotless smut for chanbaek but i ended up writing too much for a plotless story. so i decided to post it in two parts.  
> english is not my mother language and i didn't have a beta reader since this was a short oneshot, so please ignore any mistakes :3  
> thank you for giving this a chance!

It’s half past midnight when Baekhyun dumps his face mask in the trash bin with a bored expression, a hand on his phone as he scrolls through instagram like he does every restless night. He already regrets not meeting with his friends when they called him a few hours ago, telling him they were getting drunk without him.

For Baekhyun, their nights out had stopped being funny when he realized he can’t hold his liquor and Chanyeol had to carry him back home every time. To be carried by Chanyeol feels nice, he can’t complain, there is something about those broad shoulders he rests his head against and those big hands holding his hips tightly. What bothers him that Chanyeol never gets to have fun because of him.

He has never seen Chanyeol drunk before.

Baekhyun turns and tosses on bed, checking his best friends’ instagram stories, smiling occasionally when he comes across Chanyeol’s face.

When he first accepted Chanyeol’s offer to become housemates to split the rent, he thought it would be easy to avoid the fact that he’ll live with his long time crush. But as time passed, it became torturing.

He taps on Sehun’s latest story, seeing a photo of Chanyeol, smiling with his cheeks tinted pinkish, eyes cloudy and body blurry. On top of the photo, the word  _ drunk _ is written with lots of smiley faces. Baekhyun’s breath hitches in his throat, not that he anticipates anything, but still a slight amusement takes over his body accompanied by a little bit of excitement. It’s the thrill of thinking about Park Chanyeol, keeps him awake at night when he is alone on bed, palms sweating to touch himself with the image of the said man inside his head.

Just when his hand is about to slide inside his sweatpants, he hears the front door of the flat opening and with an almost heart attack he throws his phone on bed and pulls the blanket on top of him. With his cheeks flushed, ears slowly turning red and shaky breaths making it too hot for his body to bear being under the layers of fabric, he pushes back his blanket only to witness his room’s door burst open by a very drunk Park Chanyeol.

Their eyes meet for a brief second as Baekhyun tries convincing himself that the sweat drops forming on his temples are because of the room temperature and not because he is making a hot mess of himself in front of his housemate -who still stands on the door sill with an oblivious face; plump lips parted open, unsteady pupils looking around while his brain is probably in a fight with his eyelids.

“Yeol.” Baekhyun mumbles but it’s so low that he isn’t even sure if the said man is sober enough to hear him as he makes his way to Baekhyun’s bed with wobbly steps.

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol hastily tries working on the nonexistent buttons on his chest which would be a hilarious scene to watch if the timing wasn’t awkward.

“Yeol, it’s a tshirt. You are wearing a shirt with no buttons.” The shorter male muses as he reaches to push Chanyeol’s hands away but he realizes he is too late when his friend takes his tshirt off with a quick move and tosses it behind him.

“Why are you on my bed?” The taller whines, his words don't sound like he is complaining, but again, Baekhyun is not even sure what nonsense his friend is talking about thus he doesn’t even pay attention to the intentions lying under it.

“It’s my bed.” Baekhyun blinks a few times, both of them oblivious of what is happening, Chanyeol is squinting his eyes as he thinks back to a few seconds ago when he was pretty sure he walked inside the first room on the left.

But again, Chanyeol is not even sure if he can tell his right from his left after giving Junmyeon’s bar an  _ almost-bankruptcy _ by drinking every bottle Sehun bet on. Let’s say Chanyeol is competitive and his little brat of a friend knows that so well.

“Okay, we’ll share, I guess.” Is all Baekhyun says as his tall friend throws himself on top of his bed without saying anything else, shifting between the sheets, kicking the blanket a few times before making himself comfortable and by comfortable, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s torso as if he is a plush bear for Chanyeol to take comfort in.

“Why did-” Baekhyun wants to ask but is hushed by Chanyeol as the boy pulls him closer to his body -which is half naked and it gets harder and harder to avoid the fact.

“Sehun made me.” The taller mumbles as he pulls his arm back, supporting his body on his elbows as he straightens to look up to Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun holds back a whine as the warm feeling around his torso leaves, keeps his poker face steady and turns to his side to face his friend which probably is not a good idea at all since he is watching him with cloudy eyes and his plump lips are pinker than ever.

“That bastard surely loves betting on things.” Baekhyun mumbles as he reaches and lets his fingers comb Chanyeol’s half damp, bleached hair back gently, his stomach twists at how soft the hair strands feel as they slip between his fingers. “Just go to sleep, you’ll be dead tomorrow with the worst hangover of the decade.”

“What pisses me off is,” The white haired man opens his mouth again, his lips are jutted forward as he talks and Baekhyun finds it absolutely adorable. His words are sloppy, it’s hard to understand as some of them come out incoherent but Baekhyun does his best to pay attention. “he bet on his car that I have zero chance with you.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun freezes, suddenly he feels as if his heart stops pumping blood to his vessels and his breath hitches on his throat. He waits and waits for his body to start functioning properly again, but he just goes blank whenever his friend’s voice echoes inside his head.

“Zero chance… For what?” Finally, when he comes to his senses, he stutters out, cursing himself for sounding more insecure than it’s necessary but then again, Chanyeol is probably too drunk to distinguish blended emotions behind his words from one another.

“For everything.” Chanyeol’s voice is hoarse and low but Baekhyun is ready to lean his ear against his lips just to hear him clearly before his heart malfunctions from beating too fast.

The smaller man leans over his friend who seems to be dizzy still as he throws his head back on the pillow, they stay still when Baekhyun comes so close that their noses are an inch apart from touching each other and the room gets hotter. Chanyeol’s dazzy pupils grows and then shifts back to normal, eyelids half closed, he feels himself getting more drunk as if it is possible, and this time it’s not the bottle of cherry vodka on the tip of his tongue but it’s Baekhyun’s warm and shaky breaths.

“And what if,” Baekhyun’s breath hits Chanyeol’s face, a hot wave of lust, want and everything in between. Baekhyun feels reckless, even without any alcohol in his system, he feels dizzy by Chanyeol’s cologne and to think back on the words his friend told him a minute ago, suddenly, he doesn’t want to hold back anymore. “I give you a chance, one chance only?”

Chanyeol’s eyes twitch with the sudden request but as soon as the words pass through his filters, the side of his lips curl into a half grin, for a moment his eyelids open up like he is sobered enough but soon they fall back to their cloudy state.

“Only one?” His friend chuckles and Baekhyun pulls back, he doesn’t know who would be more of a tease, sober himself or drunk Chanyeol. Either way his rising arousal doesn’t go unnoticed by his friend as he suddenly feels a palm on his thigh, gently caressing him over his sweatpants. “I think I need more than one.”

“And what will you do with them?” Baekhyun’s pupils grow with lust as he guides Chanyeol’s hand onto his crotch and feels his palm against his semi hard on. He looks back to his friend who still acts oblivious even though he knows what he is doing as he palms Baekhyun.

“Tie you down against this bed and make you mine.” When the white haired man sheepishly laughs, at this point, Baekhyun realizes his friend is probably too drunk to realize what he is saying but again, Baekhyun himself is too aroused to tell him to stop. Therefore, “Continue.” is all he says through shaky breathes.


	2. round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Chanyeol makes Baekhyun his that night.

Baekhyun is not very sure how things escalated so fast, him being pinned to bed by Chanyeol, his naked chest rubbing against his friend’s as it heaves with deep breaths. 

Drunk Chanyeol is a tease, Baekhyun learns, when a hand caresses his cheek before following a path down his silky smooth skin. It still feels like a dream as he has been waiting for a moment like this for years.

“Then,” The said man lowers his head until his lips brush past Baekhyun’s ear, sending shivers down his spine and Baekhyun holds his breath until his friend maps out his body. It’s just a simple touch but it feels like he is on cloud nine, heat starts to radiate from his skin, and it is enough to burn down the whole house. “I will tease you, ravish you, make you beg for more.”

Through their ten -or more- years of friendship, Baekhyun has never thought Chanyeol would be into dirty talking, or teasing, or anything considered kinky. In his eyes, his friend was very naive and innocent, a vanilla boy to be more precise. Yet now, feeling his heavy gaze on himself while listening to every plan he has in mind, Baekhyun tries to do his best not to lift his hips against Chanyeol.

He looks up through half lidded eyes, the way he is enchanted by the poison called lust and the way he is captured by a pair of golden brown eyes, it all just feels too overwhelming.

Baekhyun reaches out to touch Chanyeol’s chest, his fingertips gently trail a way down until they are met with a well built torso, he can feel his friend getting tensed under his touch and Baekhyun loves every second of their sex driven movements as they build a castle of desire.

“Then, please.” Dark haired one whispers. “I want more.” His hand climbs up and grips the short hair on Chanyeol’s neck, pulling his head down to desperately taste him.

It’s messy the moment their lips press against each other, their tongues dancing and teeth clashing, their bottled hunger unravels. Chanyeol moves hastily, his hands roam around the smaller body, captivated by the beauty of his milky white skin and how it feels against his own bare skin.

Baekhyun tastes the sweet and sour fruity aroma from Chanyeol’s lips, the flavor deepens and he tastes the bitter vodka as their tongues meet again, the bits of alcohol vibrating through his taste buds and Baekhyun can’t decide if it’s just lust or the remains of cherry vodka that makes him go drunk.

Their kiss lasts a while until Baekhyun breaks it to gasp for air, his hazy gaze lower down while his chest rises and falls between unsteady breaths. Soon, he feels a pair of soft lips trailing a way down to his neck, making him lean his head to side as he desperately wants to feel more.

“You are so fucking hot.” Chanyeol whispers onto his neck, where Baekhyun is most sensitive, and it’s maddening to feel the hot breaths hitting his cold skin again and again until it’s captured by the taller’s teeth. At this moment, Baekhyun is a sobbing mess, hands fisting the white bed sheets and body quivering under majesty of Chanyeol. And when his friend pulls back for a second, Baekhyun sees that he is not much different from him with his cheeks flushed, pink lips are swollen and pupils blown.

A whine escapes the smaller man’s lips when he can no longer feel the wet traces of his friend’s tongue on his neck, the way those pink lips moving around his abused skin felt so intense that it created a disheveled mess of Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pulls down Baekhyun’s sweatpants and takes them off before throwing them away. Then he works on his jeans, hastily, his clumsy fingers fighting with the zipper until Baekhyun reaches up and unzips it for him.

“You sure love torturing me.” The dark haired one says, rising up on his knees, his hard on is visible under his boxers with a wet stain on the fabric, he watches his friend throw his jeans away and soon after, his back rests against Chanyeol’s chest with a quick pull and turn.

“I do.” Comes the answer, wet and shaky, Chanyeol’s tongue lingers around his earlobe and Baekhyun shivers. He feels the taller’s cock rubs against his butt cheeks through the layers of soft fabric, his own cock is leaking inside his underwear. Park Chanyeol is such a  _ tease _ .

A hand covers his torso, strongly pressing his body back while fingers play with his waistband, Baekhyun’s legs tremble and his member twitches, his breathing becomes heavy when he realizes his friend slowly pulls down his underwear.

As the soft fabric slides down from his legs, exposing his hard on to cold air, he shivers. Yet the hand wrapped around his cock burns him down slowly, until nothing but the ashes of his body remains, Baekhyun thrusts his hips forward.

He leans against the taller’s muscular chest, hands reaching back to tug on his boxers, the only layer of fabric left between them, the only obstacle between him and his dearest desires. Like a child he keeps pulling the hems of the fabric down, Chanyeol lets him with a smug grin until his underwear slides down on his knees, and thus the only barrier between them is gone. Finally, their bare hot skin touches each other, putting them into a trance of pleasure.

It’s a river of relish that runs through Baekhyun’s veins, it’s addicting, he has never wanted to be touched by someone this desperately. As he keeps rolling his hips forward with sensual movements and sobbing moans, Chanyeol tightens his grip around him, his hand slowly moving up and down, massaging Baekhyun’s throbbing cock. Baekhyun’s head falls back with a satisfied noise. 

The hand resting on Baekhyun’s torso climbs up and the long fingers wrap around his throat causing an adrenaline rush into his body, Baekhyun sees the stars, pupils are blown and cheekbones are flushed.

His cock pulses when Chanyeol’s thumb presses hard into its tip, drawing circles around it before slowly shifting his hands towards the base, massaging his testicles. Chanyeol leans towards his neck, and with only a brush of Chanyeol’s swollen lips against his skin, Baekhyun quivers.

The way Chanyeol’s tongue moves, the way his teeth scrape against Baekhyun’s skin is dazzling. He licks and bites, then kisses the red marks blooming on Baekhyun’s milky white skin. Just a maddening course, over and over again, until the smaller man becomes a moaning mess, body sweaty and feverish. He might just come like this, Baekhyun thinks, it's a sensation overload, his whole body tingles with heat while Chanyeol’s palms burn him down into ashes as he fastens around his leaking cock.

“Chanyeol-” Baekhyun gasps. “I want to feel you, please.”

“Then beg for it.” As soon as the hands around his cock leaves, a cry escapes Baekhyun’s lips, his body falls onto the mattress, face buried into the pillow but hips still under Chanyeol’s command as the taller grips them tightly. “Do you want to feel me?” Chanyeol’s deep and strained voice echoes through his ears while his fingers tease Baekhyun’s entrance. “Then beg, beg me to give it to you.”

Baekhyun looks back with a hazy gaze, eyelids half closed by the rush of pleasure and body still throbbing even though Chanyeol’s touch has left him.

“Please.” He begs, his voice hoarse and shaky. “Please fuck me, I want to feel you.” When the grip on his hips lets him go, he falls flat on his back and splits his legs slightly, looking at Chanyeol with pleading eyes. “Please, Chanyeol, I want you to fuck me.”

Chanyeol keeps his promise, he climbs on top of Baekhyun until their twitching cocks rub against each other and then kisses him. The kiss echoes with need and hunger, tongues licking into each other’s mouth and teeth biting onto the wet flesh, Chanyeol doesn’t hold anything back as he gives his all, leaving Baekhyun breathless.

Baekhyun reaches to his night table while his other hand is captured under Chanyeol’s hold, without breaking the kiss he scrambles through the drawer until finding a cold bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He throws them on the bed.

It doesn’t take long until he feels cold and slick fingers against his entrance, and he is panting, moaning, begging Chanyeol to push them in.

A painful but satisfied moan leaves his lips when a finger passes through his walls, pumping in and out, making a disheveled mess of Baekhyun. Then Chanyeol pushes another finger in before leaning over to trail a way through Baekhyun’s neck with his lips. The dark haired man gets goosebumps, his body shudders while another red mark is engraved on his skin.

Eventually Chanyeol finds it and Baekhyun screams his name, again and again, as the tips of his friend’s slender fingers hit the sweet bundle of nerves inside his walls.

Over the majestic figure of Chanyeol on top of him, Baekhyun sees the stars, crying out of joy and delight. There is something about their togetherness that feels magical, like taking a bite of the forbidden apple, it’s sinful yet appealing.

“Ah.” The smaller man moans again, fizzling with pleasure, his mind cloudy as their erections brush against each other while Chanyeol’s fingers play with his prostate. “I want to feel you, please.”

It feels cold once the slender fingers stop filling inside him, his body trembles with loneliness as he waits.

“You are so beautiful.” Chanyeol’s whisper comes out somewhat soft, Baekhyun melts into a daze, chest rising up and falling fast with unsteady breaths. 

They make eye contact as Chanyeol pushes his aching cock through Baekhyun’s walls, making the smaller wince until he adjusts the size and then an enchanting wave of pleasure sweeps through his body.

What starts out as steady thrusts becomes faster and harder, Baekhyun’s knuckles turn white from how hard he holds onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, nails digging into the flesh. He feels like dying out of pleasure, he flies to heaven and falls down onto earth with each thrust, seeing stars and galaxies in front of his eyes.

Chanyeol lets out stuffed groans, his cock throbs inside Baekhyun’s clenching walls, he roams his hand all over the smaller man’s body, mapping out every treasure on the way, memorizing every sensitive area to turn back and burn with his fingertips until Baekhyun cries out of sensual overload. The friction between bare flesh turns him crazy, the heat takes over his body, creating a sweaty mess of him.

He grabs Baekhyun’s twitching cock between them into his palms and he pumps it, rhythmically with the movements of his hips, thumb massaging the slit while Baekhyun moans loudly.

A warm feeling takes over as Baekhyun rides to his pleasure, his whole body trembling, his back arches and then he comes all over, painting their torsos white.

The walls around Chanyeol’s cock clenches, his breathing becomes heavier and along the way, his hips lose their rhythm. Soon the taller man feels his mind going blank and with a loud moan he reaches his orgasm, filling the condom with warm seeds before his body falls down onto Baekhyun’s.

They stay like that for a few minutes, sweaty bodies stick against each other as they pant heavily, both sobered up from the drunken state brought by the alcohol and the pleasure. An uneasy silence fills the room, nothing but their heavy breaths are heard as they wait for their cooldown.

“Wow.” It’s Baekhyun who breaks the silence as he hesitantly places a hand over Chanyeol’s head, his fingers combing the damp hair with gentle moves. “Who knew you could fuck me so hard like this.” His effort to ease the mood is welcomed by a soft chuckle and then his friend slides to the other side of the bed, leaving the warm place on top of his body. Baekhyun waits as Chanyeol takes out the semen filled condom and throws it to the trash bin next to bed.

“What a way to end the night.” Chanyeol chuckles when he receives a soft punch on the shoulder as an answer. He reaches to the bedside table and takes out some tissues, with gentle touches, he cleans Baekhyun’s and his own torso before pulling the blankets over their naked bodies. “Do you think I can call you  _ mine _ when we make up tomorrow morning?”

“You can even call Sehun’s car mine from now on, that bastard had it coming.” Baekhyun laughs but there is a timid expression on his face despite the joke.

They lay there for a few seconds and enjoy the peaceful silence of the night and then Baekhyun turns to his friend -or maybe his-something-more-from-now-on, with a sheepish smile on his face.

“I think I’ve always been  _ yours. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part of this story. This story is written because I wanted to challenge myself as a very romance centric person who just can't write smut. Hopefully, I'll keep improving with plotless smut challenges from time to time.
> 
> Did you enjoy the story? I know I have to improve on smut writing but, I hope you still enjoyed this!


End file.
